Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny
Mobile Suit GUNDAM SEED BATTLE DESTINY(Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: Battle Destiny) is a battle action game for PSVita developed by Artdink and published by Bandai Namco Games, in which players can experience events of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Gameplay The game follows the same tradition as the Gundam Battle Games that came before it. Players can create a male or female character plus a partner to participate in the events of 71 C.E. and 73 C.E. as a Natural or Coordinator, siding with either the EAF or ZAFT Factions in the beginning. Later events will give you a choice to remain with your chosen faction or join the Archangel/Three Ships Alliance later on. Three runs will be needed to unlock everything, since allegiance decisions are a one-time affair. Moreover, certain missions and MS are exclusive to one faction. After finishing certain missions, bonus missions in the Another Arc, EX and Hyper Boss Battle are gradually unlocked. The Another Arc features minor events from MSV as well as some miscellaneous missions involving MS types; EX Missions are the same as the first basic timeline missions but allows all the missions to be playable regardless of chosen faction, and Hyper Boss Battle involves fighting the famous pilots and their units with tripled stats. Featured Series *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Characters *Athrun Zala *Andrew Waltfeld *Cagalli Yula Athha *Dearka Elsman *Murrue Ramius *Gai Murakumo *Kira Yamato *Kisato Yamabuki *Lacus Clyne *Lowe Guele *Mu La Flaga *Rau Le Creuset *Yzak Joule *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Rey Za Burrel *Sven Cal Bayan *Selene McGriff *Neo Roanoke *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Stella Loussier *Shani Andras *Orga Sabnak *Clotho Buer *Rondo Gina Sahaku *Prayer Reverie *Canard Pars *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Mayura Labatt *Morgan Chevalier *Edward Harrelson *Rena Imelia *Jane Houston *Riika Sheder Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 **CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01D Long Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-S02R N Dagger N *GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah Vehicles and Support Units *F-7D Spearhead *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *FX-550 Skygrasper *TS-MA4F Exus *Archangel-class *Agamemnon-class *Nelson-class *Drake-class *Girty Lue-class *Hannibal-class ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Vehicles and Support Units *LHM-BB01 Minerva *Nazca-class *Laurasia-class *Lesseps-class Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame with Power Loader *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Serpent Tail Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom Orb Union *MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki Vehicles and Support Units *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *Izumo-class *METEOR *Aegis-class Phantom Pain Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam *GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) Mobile Weapons *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom Gallery MSGSBD-Box-Art.jpg 1f.jpg Photoa3.jpg 125.jpg Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Seed-Battle-Destiny 1 0002.jpg Gsbd customise1.jpg Gunnerzakuphant.jpg Launcherdagger.jpg Sworddagger.jpg Notes And Trivia *Coordinator-type original characters can become EA Pilots but Naturals can't join ZAFT until a feature is unlocked. *Some Mobile Suits are restricted to specific environments like before, but pilot type limitations are not as strict in SEED Battle Destiny: Naturals can still man MS meant for Coordinators, but the system warns players that the pilot will not be able to use the unit properly. The corresponding penalties are obvious with AI-controlled characters, who get defeated easily by grunts even if the unit has been tuned up. *Original characters who start out as Naturals can be given the Biological CPU or Extended ability in order to effectively pilot certain MS. Once applied, the ability can't be removed. The stat bonuses slightly resemble the ones for Coordinators, but when MS HP is at 30%, all stats will drop. It will also cause a personality change that varies per character type. *There is a minor timeline canon conflict for the EAF side. Strike Daggers will be available as starter units for the original characters and can be used as early as the events in Heliopolis (January 25, 71 C.E.) despite the fact that it wasn't officially rolled out until several months later (May 25, 71 C.E.). **On a related note, later variants like the 105 Dagger also unlock early, going against their actual rollout date. This was probably done for gameplay balance purposes (also since the Moebius and F-7D Spearhead aren't playable units and the Moebius Zero is space-use only). *The narrative is linear regardless of faction, with a short detail of the original character pilots wanting to know the truth behind the war in between if they decide to side with Archangel. Regardless of the results of the actual battles on either side (especially for ZAFT/EAF), the ending per timeline is always just a text summary of the events that happened in SEED and SEED Destiny. External links *http://gbd.channel.or.jp/spec/